With This Kiss 2
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Sequel to With This Kiss of course ;) A few days after their surprise wedding and after having not been seen since, Clarisse and Joseph made plans yesterday to fly to Italy today for a 2 week honeymoon, but after something goes missing, will they actually make it and will they remain happy? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for everyone who took the time to read and comment on With This Kiss :) It means the world, you all ROCK! THANK YOU! _

_Here is the sequel which I hope that you will all enjoy :) _

ooOoo

A few days after their surprise wedding and after having not been seen since, Clarisse and Joseph made plans yesterday to fly to Italy today for a 2 week honeymoon, staying at Joseph's private beach house in the town he grew up.

Just after 8am Joseph stirred, opening his eyes a few moments later with a smile when he realized that Clarisse was snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest, her arm extended around his waist as he gently caressed the back of her shoulder as his arm rested around her back, remembering the very late night they shared the night before.

As he lay smiling he suddenly heard a buzzing sound, lifting his head he wondered if it was a bug that had got into their room, climbing out of bed he made his way slowly around the bed getting closer and closer to the noise when he realized it was his phone vibrating in his trouser pockets.

Grabbing the phone quickly just missing the call, seeing it was Sophia calling, he wondered whether to call her back or not but before he could actually do anything she called again, realizing something must be up, he pressed answer and hurried out of the bedroom, pulling up the door behind him while putting the phone up to his ear.

"Sophia, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry to call you so early Dad, but this is important." She paused "Can you talk, is it safe?" She asked.

"How safe do you mean?" He wondered.

"I mean is Mom anywhere near you?" She asked, and even though she couldn't see him she knew he was smiling at her calling her Mom, again.

Grinning to himself while shaking his head "No she's sleeping, what's going on?" He asked while moving away from the door and disappeared out onto the balcony over looking his garden.

"Well you know my friend, Paul? Who works at the local paper?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" He asked.

"He called me about half hour ago, someone is trying to sell pictures of Mom," She paused "He sent me the email from his work, that he shouldn't of sent but did, I have just forwarded it to you." She stopped "Dad, these aren't everyday pictures that one would find in a gossip magazine, these are personal photos, BUT before you jump to the wrong idea, they aren't naked pictures, just of Mom having personal time and some private family photos."

"What?" He exclaimed while turning his back to the door "How personal?"

"You need to check the email," She said "You need to see for yourself."

"Ok, hold on." He said walking back through to the suite and grabbed his laptop "Just give me a few moments, ok?"

"Ok," She said "I talked to my lawyer before calling you, he's trying to get a block put on them and wants to get the Police involved, to find the person who has these photos."

"Who else knows about these?"

"Just me, the paper guys and now you." Sophia answered.

"Ok, please keep it that way for now." He said putting in his password and waited for it to load.

"Of course, I am trying to protect Mom best I can, just hoping no one actually buys them or the whole world would see." She sighed.

"I know," He said clicking to open his browser "Nearly there." He whispered.

"Ok," She answered.

A few seconds later, Sophia heard the long sigh that she knew was coming as he flicked through the pictures he had been sent, sure they weren't photo's of her in a revealing way, but they were still personal and private and would be a big pay packet for someone if they managed to sell them to the wrong people.

"You saw them then?" She asked.

"Yes," He said going through them again "I see what you mean, ok." He nodded "I will call my lawyer about this and tell him to get in contact with your lawyer, who is right the Police need to be involved and tell them to look at Peter, only he could of took these." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"Ok," She said "I'm sorry to call you with this today of all days, but Dad," She whispered "Don't worry about it, I will deal with everything so you and Mom can still go and have a nice honeymoon."

"It needed to be done, but thank you for calling and letting us know and please thank your friend from me." He added and closed his laptop "I will try, but if Clari find's out about this before hand, she won't want to go, you know that right?" He asked.

"I know, that's why I came to you first." She answered "And hopefully she won't need to find out, until you arrive home in two weeks."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Anyway Dad, I have to go and see what I can do." She said "Love you, goodbye."

"Bye darling." He said and hung up, looking at his phone for a few seconds before calling his lawyer and gave him Sophia's number.

After putting his laptop away he went back to bed, slowly climbing in beside Clarisse as not to wake her, smiling as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest and extended her arm around his waist again.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh Sophia, she wanted to ask me something." He answered and watched her lift her head.

"Your lying, I could hear it in your voice?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

She went to say something but ended up gasping when he grabbed hold of her, rolling them over so he was on top and kissed her, then tickled her to make her laugh "That's not fair." She exclaimed and continued laughing as Joseph started laughing.

Resting his body on her's, he kissed her slowly as she snaked her arms around his neck.

* * *

A short time later Joseph was down in the kitchen trying to sort out some breakfast for Clarisse to have in bed, hoping to get it done before she awoke, only as he stood drinking his coffee he heard her whistling to herself as she made her way to the kitchen, turning round he saw her walking through the door in her dressing gown.

"Good morning," She smiled while standing in front of him.

"You aren't meant to be up yet," He said putting his hand on her arm and lowered his head, kissing her a couple times "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." He whispered with a smile.

"Well how about we have it out on the terrace instead?" She asked, taking his coffee and held it in both hands while taking a sip.

"That sounds good too," He smiled and watched her put the cup down, then stood really close to him "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I did, but you woke me when you climbed out, I think it's cause it's a different bed." She smiled while putting her hands on the counter behind him as she rested against his front "Will take a little while to get used to." She smiled up at him.

He nodded and looked down in her eyes "You look so beautiful in the mornings," He smiled and kissed her nose.

"So do you." She smiled "Are you going to tell me yet, why Sophia called you so early?" She asked.

"Nope," He laughed a little while moving his arms down, wrapping them around her waist.

"Why not?" She asked while putting her hands up onto the top of his arms.

"Because I'm not." He whispered and kissed her a couple times as the timer went off.

"Ahh breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep," He nodded and watched her step back "I will get the food, how about you get the drinks?" He asked.

"Ok," She smiled at him.

After having breakfast out on the terrace, they remained out there for a little while longer, planning their honeymoon, sitting close and holding hands.

"Are you going to join me for a swim in the sea while we are there?" Joseph smiled as Clarisse looked back at him.

"I may do," She smiled and sipped some more of her juice.

"Great, I get to see you in that sexy swimsuit you bought yesterday," He smirked as she looked at him "What kind is it? A Bikini?" He asked with a cheeky smile as she started laughing.

"In your dreams," She smiled as he brought her hand up and kissed her palm "I haven't worn one of them since, well since ever actually." She said looking out at the flowers.

"Oh come on," He smirked as she looked back at him "I think you'd look very sexy in one." He smirked as she shook her head "Oh come on Clari, it is our private beach no one will see." He said and sipped his coffee as Clarisse looked at him, when he looked at her he smiled "What?"

"You said Our private beach house?" She questioned.

"Yeah, ours, because that's what it is now." He grinned while playing with her fingers "What's mine is yours now remember?" He smiled.

"That's so sweet, thank you." She smiled while leaning closer and kissed him a couple times "The same goes for you of course," She grinned while sitting back and sipped her juice before putting the glass back on the table.

Smiling to himself as she looked at him "Actually, I was just thinking?" He grinned at her.

"Oh dear what were you thinking?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well because it's our own private beach, why do we need to wear anything at all?" He smirked "We could swim naked." He chuckled as she laughed out loud.

"In your dreams Mr Elizondo." She chuckled.

"Yea that's what it is, a dream." He smirked "Come on, be daring?" He laughed while leaning closer to her "No one will see, I promise." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Nope," She smiled while putting her hand up onto his neck as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes "I don't exactly have the body of a young woman anymore you know?" She said while shaking her head.

"Oh but you do to me." He smiled while putting his arm around her back while turning a little "You have a very sexy body," He whispered between kisses while placing his other hand on her thigh.

"You would say that," She said while looking into his eyes "But for now I'm afraid you will just have to swim with me naked in the bathtub." She laughed as he moved forward and nuzzled her neck.

"Let's go," He exclaimed after a few seconds and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently back into the house as she laughed.

* * *

Walking through the main entrance of the Palace a couple hours later both Clarisse and Joseph smiled when they saw Amelia stood talking with her assistant, noticing them a few seconds later she smiled while rushing over and hugged them.

"You're alive." Amelia exclaimed and hugged Clarisse again as they both laughed "Wait," She said said standing back and checked the time "Aren't you meant to be heading on your honeymoon by now?"

"Our flight leaves at 3, we just popped over to get my stuff." Clarisse smiled while taking hold of her silk scarf as it hanged down her front "Remember, my stuff is still here." She smiled while putting her arm around Amelia's waist.

"I remember," Mia smiled as Sophia appeared.

"Hey sweetheart," Clarisse smiled as Sophia walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I thought you would of left by now." Sophia smiled and looked at Joe "Hey Daddy." She smiled leaning closer and kissed his cheek "Can I have a word with you, please?" She whispered.

"Of course." He nodded as she stepped back and looked at Clarisse and Amelia who both stood looking at them "Why don't you go with Amelia, while I go and have a chat with Sophia." He smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded while raising her eyebrow and watched them disappear through to the living room "Do you know what's going on?" She asked looking at Amelia who shook her head "Well something is."

"What makes you say that?" Amelia asked while linking arms with her as they made their way up the stairs.

"Well Sophia called really early this morning and Joseph took the call out of the bedroom," She said looking at Amelia "I don't know, maybe it's nothing and I'm just being silly." She laughed a little "Come on, let's go and pack some stuff for my honeymoon." She smiled as they carried on to her suite.

As Joseph and Sophia remained downstairs, Isabella headed upstairs to help with the packing.

"Hey Mom," She exclaimed while walking through the bedroom door.

"Hey darling," Clarisse smiled as she stood in front of her, giving each other a hug for a few seconds before stepping apart "I wondered if I'd see you before leaving." She smiled.

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easy." Bella smiled "So are we packing up for your sexy honeymoon?" She smirked at Amelia then both smirked at Clarisse.

"Yes we are," Clarisse nodded while putting a suit case on the bed and opened it up "Are you both going to help?" She asked while turning to them, who already made it into her closet "Girls," She said rushing over to the door "Nothing to out there ok?"

"Oh Mom come on," Bella giggled while grabbing a top from the rails and held it up to her front "What about this?" She asked as Clarisse and Amelia looked over at her.

"Yes, I like that." Clarisse nodded with a smile.

"Good," Isabella smiled.

"Where are you going to be living when you return from honeymoon?" Mia asked while watching Clarisse walk out into the bedroom carrying a pile of stuff.

"In one of the guest houses of course." She said putting the stuff on the bed beside her case "Why?"

"Really?" Mia smiled while standing in the door way watching her fold a top up.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded over at her then turned to her case placing the top neatly inside.

"That's awesome." Mia smiled and headed back inside.

"Where were you and Peter going to live, if you had married him?" Bella asked while leaning against the door frame and noticed Clarisse's head go up a little, looking over at his bedside table.

"I'm not sure," She started while shaking her head and grabbed another top "We never talked about it." She answered softly.

"But you and Grandpa did?" Mia asked while standing next to Bella, looking at each other then back at Clarisse as she slowly nodded.

"Yeah." Clarisse answered and carried on "We did yesterday, so when I get back I will have to pack up my stuff." She sighed while turning to them.

"What about Peters stuff?" Mia asked.

"I don't care what happens to it." She answered and turned back around "After what he done, it could all be burned for all I care." She answered as Mia and Bella looked at each other.

"I'm glad you didn't Marry him, Mom." Bella whispered while walking over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind while resting her head on Clarisse's back "Daddy is much better suited than him." She added.

"I totally agree," Mia smiled while rushing over and put her arms up, hugging them both and trapping Bella between them, as she laughed.

"What is going on?" Clarisse asked, with a laugh.

"Just giving you both hugs." Mia smiled while stepping back and watched Clarisse turn around "Honestly Grandma, I'm glad you married Grandpa too." She smiled.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse nodded while putting her hand up and cupped her cheek.

"Besides," Bella smiled at her "Daddy is a much better lover than Peter." She exclaimed as Mia and Clarisse gasped "And don't deny it," She smiled while wrapping her arms around Clarisse's waist and kissed her cheek.

"And what makes you say that?" Clarisse asked while looking at her.

"Well for one, have you seen the smile on your face?" Bella asked as Mia nodded with a cheeky smile "And second, you would never let Peter leave a love bite on your neck." She laughed as Clarisse gasped and looked at her "Be honest Mom." She smiled.

"Yes, that's true." Clarisse nodded and wrapped her arms around her shoulders "He does make me happy." Clarisse nodded going into a day dream while resting her cheek against Bella's head.

"We are pleased," Bella smiled while looking up at her "You deserve to be happy." She smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and kissed her.

A short while later Sophia appeared with a couple bags.

"Need any help?" She asked while watching Clarisse put some stuff into her case then winked at Bella and Mia.

"I think we have it all sorted." Clarisse asked while looking over at her with a smile "But thank you darling." She smiled and carried on.

"Ok," Sophia nodded and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed as Mia and Bella giggled to themselves "I have something for you." She smiled "Well actually, this is from me, Bella and Mia." She said handing her a gift bag "Just a few small things that you or Daddy may make use of while on honeymoon." She smiled as Clarisse raised her eyebrow at her while taking the bag "Just some 'fun' things." She grinned as Mia and Bella moved over to her.

"What have you done?" Clarisse asked.

"Just look in the bag Mom," Bella giggled and watched her lift the bag up a little to peep inside, gasping at it's contents as all three girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god." Clarisse exclaimed while looking at them "You really expect me to use this stuff?" She asked.

"Yes," Sophia giggled while stepping closer "Not that you need any of it of course, but it's just a little fun to 'spice' things up, in the bedroom." She giggled while jumping back out the way, giggling with Bella and Mia.

"All of you knew about this?" She asked looking at them as they all nodded, still giggling "My god girls, what am I going to do with you?" She asked and looked in the bag again "Thank you for the thought, but honestly these will be staying behind." She said putting the gift bag on her bedside table.

"Oh that's no fun." Bella giggled and watched her walk over to the closet.

"Quick, go and distract her." Sophia giggled and watched Bella and Mia run over to the closet, keeping her busy while Sophia hid the bag in her suitcase and moved, sitting on the end of the bed as they came back out "Alright, so you won't accept the gifts, tell us what you plan on wearing?" She asked as Clarisse looked at her "You know, to tease Daddy?" Sophia added.

"Oh honestly girls," Clarisse said shaking her head and put a couple pair of shoes in her case followed by a few other things.

"I mean do you have any sexy lingerie to wear while you are away?" She asked and stepped of the bed grabbing the other bag "If you didn't, you do now?" Sophia giggled while giving her the bag "And trust me, Men love this stuff." She smiled.

After checking the contents of this bag Clarisse looked up at her "You can't be serious? I'm 64 years old, I can't get away with wearing this stuff." She exclaimed.

"Rubbish." Sophia exclaimed.

"She's right Mom," Bella nodded "Men do love this stuff." She smiled "And I know Daddy would love seeing you in this." She smiled at her.

"What is this pick on Mom day?" Clarisse asked while looking at her two girls as they stood smiling at her "I guess it is."

"I know you and Daddy don't need any help in that department," Sophia smiled while stepping closer and wrapped her arms around her waist "You never did for what I remember," She grinned "Even the way you conceived my beautiful sister was done in the kinkiest way." She giggled as Clarisse gasped.

"What?" Bella asked.

"That's a story for another time." Sophia smiled over at her then looked back at Clarisse "Anyway, as I was saying." She smiled "It doesn't hurt to be a bit spicy, I'm the same with Andrew and well he loves it." She smiled as Clarisse sighed "Just take the stuff, you won't regret it, I promise." She smiled and hugged her as someone knocked on the door.

"Am I disturbing something?" Pierre asked while watching Sophia step back.

"Nope Bro," She smiled over at him and headed over to the door "Anyway I will see you before you go?" She nodded and giggled while walking out with Mia.

"See you in a bit Mom," Bella smiled and walked out.

"Don't all go because I'm here?" Pierre asked while watching them.

"Pierre," Clarisse said and smiled as he turned to her "I'm glad your here, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course Mom," He smiled while walking over and kissed her cheek "What can I do for you?" He asked while stepping back and put his hands in his pockets.

"While I am gone with Joe, can you and only you get rid of Peter's stuff from here?" Clarisse asked while looking around "I don't want to ask the girls, because well it's Peter's stuff and well, you get what I mean." She said looking at him.

"Of course Mom," He nodded while looking at her "What do you want me to do with it?" He asked while watching her put a few last things in her case.

"Burn it, I don't care just get rid of it." She said and zipped up her case.

"I will deal with it for you, don't worry." He nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed, picking up a photo frame of her and Peter snuggled together "What about photos?" He asked as she looked over at him.

"Get rid of them too, I have moved on now." She said looking at him as something clicked in her mind "Oh god know," She whispered and rushed over to her safe, kneeling down in front of it.

"What's wrong Mom?" Pierre asked while putting the photo down and walked over as she opened the safe.

"He has, he's took them." She exclaimed and looked up before looking back down at the safe.

"He's took what?" Pierre asked.

"Some very personal photos," She exclaimed while standing up "And when I say very personal," She said looking at him "I mean real personal and provocative." She whispered as Pierre gasped.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thank you to everyone for reading this story and for those who left me a review, you all rock. THANK YOU! _

_Anyway, he's the next update and I hope you all enjoy it ;) _

ooOoo

_...Continued._

Pierre watched his Mother move and sit on the bed with a sigh, sitting beside her he extended his arm around her shoulders as she looked at him.

"What am I going to do Pierre?" She asked "Joseph has no idea of these photos and if Peter sells them," She stopped and covered her face with her hands "My god I can't even bare the thought." She said.

Taking a deep breath "Before I answer," He started as she looked at him "Next time something happens, can you please find someone else to talk to about this?" He asked as she gasped "It's not that I don't love you or anything, but I mean with you confessing to me the other day what happened the night before your wedding." He said.

"In my defense you weren't meant to be there," She exclaimed.

"I know," He nodded "And now with this photo thing, which has given me images of my own mother that I really don't want, or didn't even ask for." He whispered as she looked at him "I have come to the conclusion though that I have a very kinky 64 year old mother." He added as Clarisse couldn't help but laugh then looked at him "No really though, now that I have said that," He said standing up and looked back at her while walking around the room "You should call your lawyer and explain to him what's happened and see what he recommends."

"Yeah, that's good." She nodded "And then what?" She asked.

"And then you are going to go on honeymoon with Joseph and have a damn good time and not worry about any of this until you get back." He said looking at her then around the room "And don't worry about any of this creeps stuff, It will all be gone by the time you and Dad get home." He grinned.

"Thank you Pierre," Clarisse exclaimed while standing up and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He whispered and smiled as they pulled apart.

"I should tell Joe though." She said while grabbing the phone.

"What good will that do? I mean you could tell him, but I think it's best you don't until you come back, or wait and see what your lawyer says." He added.

"Yeah, ok." She nodded and dialed her lawyers number.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Joseph sat talking with Sophia about everything that's been going on. Hearing Clarisse and Pierre coming down the stairs a short time later they hushed themselves and came out to greet them.

"Ahh are you all packed?" Joseph asked as she walked over to him.

"I am," Clarisse nodded while giving him a kiss as Pierre put her cases down by the front doors.

"Good," He smiled while putting his arm around her shoulders, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting his head on Clarisse's as she rested hers on his chest "Now you children are going to be ok while we are gone, aren't you?" He asked as Bella came into the room.

"Of course we are," She giggled.

"We are going to have a lot of parties while your gone." Pierre smirked.

"Oh yeah," Amelia giggled "Every night a different party, Oh which reminds me." She smiled at Sophia and Bella "Tonight's theme by the way," She grinned while looking at Pierre "Is Kings and Queens." She chuckled while looking back at Clarisse and Joseph as they just looked at her "Then tomorrow is reggae evening." She laughed with the girls.

"Oh well, I can't wait to get home to find what kind of Palace we come home too." Clarisse exclaimed while standing back and checked her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Don't worry about us Mom," Pierre said as she looked up "You should just go and enjoy yourself and not to worry about anything back home, I promise I will take charge."

"Who will take charge?" Amelia exclaimed "I will be in charge Mr Renaldi," She smirked.

"I don't think so," Pierre smirked at her as she put her hands on her hips "My god, we have another Clarisse on our hands." He exclaimed while stepping back and turned to run as Amelia started chasing him as Clarisse and Joseph giggled.

"You should go and be all loved up Mom," Sophia giggled while wrapping her arm around Clarisse's shoulders, gently nudging her to walk with her, smiling as they made their way to the doors, followed by Isabella and Joseph.

"I second that, Sophia." Joseph smirked as they both looked back at him "I can't wait to get you alone," He grinned.

"See," Sophia smiled as she stood back with Bella "It's started already," She smiled "NOW GO." She exclaimed, taking them by surprise.

"I think we've had our orders." Joseph said grabbing Clarisse's case and opened the door, following her out.

"Are you sure everything will be ok?" She asked looking at the girls, then at Pierre who followed them down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother." Sophia grinned and kissed her cheek "Go and enjoy your honeymoon." She smiled as Bella opened the car door.

"We will enjoy it," Joseph grinned while closing the car door "Don't worry," He said getting in the car as Pierre got in the back.

"Yo Bro?" Sophia exclaimed as he looked at her "Why are you going?" She exclaimed.

"I'm bringing the car back once they get on the plane," He smiled.

"Ahh ok," Sophia smiled and waved "Goodbye, see you in two weeks." She giggled with Bella.

"Goodbye." Bella waved as they started driving away, then she looked back at Sophia while still waving "When Mom finds that stuff in her case she's going to go nuts, you know that right?"

"Well she won't be going nuts at us," Sophia smirked at her "Poor Dad will get it all, and then by the time they do return she would of forgotten all about it being in her case, because of all the fun she would of got out of it." She smirked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god, that's crazy." Bella exclaimed and started laughing, which set Sophia of too.

* * *

Sitting on the plane staring out the window, Clarisse wondered if she should be honest with Joseph about the photos, or if she should wait to hear back from her lawyer, who was busy when she called earlier. Slipping into a day dream she didn't even hear the seat belt sign go off, only the feel of Joseph's hand undoing her seat belt, making her come too and look at him, with an questioning look.

"The sign went off," He smiled as she turned in her seat a little "And seeing though we are finally on this plane, to me the honeymoon starts now." He smirked while lifting the arm rest between the chairs, pushing it back and moved closer to her.

"Joseph, we are on a plane." She whispered as he lent closer, putting his hand on her thigh.

"And?" He whispered "I have talked to the staff and they won't disturb us." He smiled and started kissing her neck while gently pushing her back against the window.

"Joseph," She whispered while putting her hands on the top of his back, as he gripped her thighs and pulled her down a little making her gasp "We are..." She stopped as he claimed her mouth, kissing her deeply.

Seconds later he raised himself, kneeling on the third seat along as she laid completely on her back, her chest heaving, skirt around her waist, smiling up at him as he removed his t shirt and started undoing his belt and pants zipper.

"Are you sure they won't disturb us?" She asked while watching him push them down, freeing himself.

"I am sure," He grinned while leaning over and undone her blouse, slipping it off and removed her bra "Relax and let's get this honeymoon started," He grinned while lowering himself on her, entering her slowly as he did, smiling against her neck as she gasped at the fullness he gave her, and placed her hands firmly on his back.

* * *

Arriving at Joseph's private home later that day, he gave her the grand tour, showing her where everything was before heading up to the master suite.

"And this," He said putting one hand on her side, and pushed open the door with his other hand "Is our suite," He grinned as they walked in.

"Wow," She smiled while looking around and walked over to the open french doors "Wait, these are open?" She said turning back to him.

"Yeah, my Brother who lives down the road cleans it and keeps it running while I'm out of town." He grinned while standing in the door way.

"Ahh I see," Clarisse smiled while turning around and placed her hands on top of the balustrade and lent over, enjoying the beautiful view of the ocean and hills "This place is amazing," She smiled while turning back to him.

"Isn't it." He smiled while putting his hands in his pockets while stepping out onto the balcony.

"Come here," She smiled while lifting her hand, moving her index finger in a come hither motion as he stepped closer "Your brother isn't going to be around while we are here, is he?" She asked as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh god, no." He smiled as she put her hands on his sides, still standing with his hands in his pockets "It's just going to be us two here." He grinned while looking down into her eyes as she tipped her head back and looked up at him.

"Good," She smiled while tip toeing a little and kissed him a couple times before turning around to see the beautiful view again.

"I must say," He whispered while wrapping his arms around her shoulders "Seeing this view with a beautiful woman, makes buying this house worth it." He smiled against her cheek, then kissed her neck as she giggled.

"If it were me, I would want to live here full time." She smiled while putting her hands up onto his arms.

"Maybe we could," He whispered against her ear as they swayed a little.

"I will think about it." She smiled while tipping her head forward with a laugh as he nuzzled her neck.

"Great," He grinned "By the way," He said lifting his head and looked to the side of them "Did you see the hot tub over there?" He asked and watched as she looked to where he was looking.

"I didn't, but now I do," She smiled.

"I can't wait to share that with you." He grinned against the side of her head as she smiled then he lifted his head and stepped back while taking her hand "Now the last bit to see of course is our bedroom," He smiled.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded as he led her through the french doors back into the suite.

"Are you ready?" He asked as they came to the doors, smiling as she nodded he opened and pushed open the door, putting his hand on her back as she walked through into it.

Stopping when she saw the giant sized bed covered in red rose petals, and champagne on ice next to the bed, with a smile she turned to Joseph as he grinned and stepped closer.

"This is perfect," She smiled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her slowly as she snaked her arms up, locking them around his neck.

"Wait, that's not the best bit." He smirked while rushing over to the side of the bed "Ready?" He asked as she stood watching him while nodding "This is heaven," He grinned while grabbing a rope and pulled, smiling back at Clarisse as the curtains behind the bed opened to reveal the beautiful view "We could make love with the beautiful view, moon and stars right there." He grinned as she looked over to him.

Clarisse stood surprised for a second then walked over to him "Isn't having the bed against the window a bit, less private?" She asked while looking at the headboard then back at him "If we were to make love with the curtains open wouldn't people see us?" She asked and watched him shake his head.

"Nope, it's completely private." He smirked as she slowly nodded "Trust me know one will see." He smiled while standing behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck "But if you still don't feel comfortable doing that, we will just close the curtains." He grinned as she placed her hands on his arms "But laying in bed, with them open, with the moon and stars shinning in the sky and the lights from the town over there is just beautiful, you will love it." He smiled.

"I'm sure I will." She smiled.

"Now, I will pour us a glass of champagne each and then I will go and grab our suitcases so that we can get changed into something a bit more comfortable." He smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and turned, watching him walk around the bed.

Handing her a glass a few moments later with a kiss, she smiled and took a sip while watching him walk out, then moved and stood in the door way of the french doors to the bedroom whilst Joseph headed down to get their bags.

After Joseph returned they both got into something comfy then went and snuggled on the couch in the suite, when Joseph's phone beeped, he grabbed it to find the battery was dying.

"Damn," He exclaimed while sitting up.

"What's wrong," Clarisse said sitting back.

"I left my phone charger at home," He said and looked back at her "And my phone is dying,"

"Let's have a look," She reaching out and took the phone "Oh my charger will fit that, it's in my suit case." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her.

"You're a star." He smiled and kissed her several times before getting up and headed through to the bedroom.

Clarisse sat waiting on the couch for him to return, sipping her champagne as she waited.

"Hmmm," He exclaimed from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked while standing up and put her glass down on the coffee table "Joe?" She called out while walking over and stood in the door way to see him stood with the gift bag in his hands, making her gasp and put her hands up to her face in surprise.

"What's this?" He smirked over at her as she rushed over "Ahh Ah," He laughed while raising his hand with the bag in, smiling as she tried to reach up and grab it "What's with the handcuffs, flavored massage oil, blindfold and feather, among other things of course." He laughed as she still tried to reach the bag.

"It's not mine," She said stepping back and put her hands on her hips.

"If it's not yours, then why is it in your suitcase." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sophia, Bella and Mia gave it to me while I was packing," She started.

"And you packed it?" He smirked.

"No I didn't,"

"Oh," He sighed while looking in the bag.

"I told them I wasn't going to take the stuff with me, but obviously they put it in my case when I wasn't looking." She said putting her hands down and took a deep breath, letting it out as Joseph looked at her.

"Well I never," He said with a cheeky smile "What did they say?"

"They just reminded me that Bella was conceived in a kinky way, so she knew we liked that kind of stuff." She said putting her hand up to her face, covering her eyes as she started feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Aww Clarisse, don't feel embarrassed." He said putting the bag on the bed and stepped closer to her as she looked at him "We can be open about this stuff," He smiled and kissed her "We were years ago."

"I know, but things have changed since." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes they have, but come on surely that kinky streak in you hasn't disappeared, has it?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," She said shaking her head then smiled at him as he stepped back and grabbed the bag.

"Well these cuffs will come in handy later then," He grinned while pulling them out the bag as she laughed, stepping closer grabbing them from his hands.

Laughing as he managed to turn her around and wrapped his arms around her, laughing against her back as he grabbed hold of the cuffs and her hands, making her laugh when her cell started ringing.

"Wait, wait." She exclaimed as he stepped back letting her grab her phone "I need to take this," She said looking up after seeing it was her lawyer.

"Ok, I will go and wait in the suite." He smiled and slapped her bum as he walked passed her, making her scream out then laugh while turning to him pulling up the door.

Answering the phone "Hello, thank you for calling me back." She said while moving and stood by the bed.

"Hello Clarisse, sorry it's took so long, I have been busy on a other case." Her lawyer, John said "I take it this has to do with the photos trying to be sold?" He asked.

"Whaaa... What?" She exclaimed.

"The photos that someone is trying to sell of you, well since this morning someone has tried to sell more of you, more provocative than the ones this morning."

"What?" She gasped.

"But don't worry, we are working on it." John said.

"Wait, who are working on it? John what do you know? Have you seen the photos." She asked.

"I have," He nodded to himself "I know that it was Peter, he's denying having anything to do with the sale, claims someone broke in his house." He said.

"Oh my god, how did you know about this?" She asked while covering her face with her free hand.

"Joseph's lawyer got in contact with me about this, this morning, after being contacted by Joseph." He said "And he told me about someone trying to sell some photos of you this morning, but since as I said, more have emerged, more revealing."

"Yes I know what ones they are," She said slowly walking over to the door and opened it as Joseph slowly looked over "Only Joseph, didn't tell me that he knew about this?" She said "John, can I call you back?" She asked.

"Of course," He answered but got the cut off tone.

"What do I know?" He asked and smiled nervously.

"I think you know very well what you know," She said folding her arms.

"Ah." He said standing up and turned to her.

"Yes, Ah." She said staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you have some explaining to do, don't you?" She said slowly walking over and sat down in one of the arm chairs, putting her phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"I do," He nodded while sitting forward, resting his arms on his thighs and looked over at her "That call this morning? From Sophia?"

"Yeah?" She nodded and gasped "She knows?" She sighed as he nodded.

"She's helping, she's trying to protect her Mom, Clarisse." He nodded while looking over at her as she looked down "She had a call from her friend who works at the local paper back home about someone trying to sell personal photos of you, she forwarded me the email and she explained that she had talked to her lawyer who was doing all he could to get a block on them being sold, and after I hung up I called my lawyer who got in touch with her lawyer, I mean two lawyers are better than one." He nodded.

"Three actually, my lawyer is involved now." She said looking up at him as he moved and knelt down next to her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised Sophia I wouldn't," He said looking into her eyes as she looked at him "She wanted to take charge, she wanted to protect her Mom." He whispered "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to ruin our honeymoon you know? You went through a lot a couple days ago and I wanted to make this trip amazing without any worries of back home, and so did Sophia." He whispered.

"I wish you had told me," She whispered while looking at him.

"I know and we're sorry," He answered while cupping her face "We both wanted you to enjoy this holiday," He said looking deep within her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, letting it out seconds later "I need to be honest with something," She said looking at him "But first, what were the photos you saw this morning?"

"Here, look I will show you." He said sitting back and fiddled with his phone, getting his emails up and showed her the pictures "Just personal home photos, where you are relaxing, that I am guessing were from the albums." He nodded and looked at her as she looked at the photos.

"Yeah, they are." She nodded and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked while putting his phone on the coffee table next to hers.

"There are more," She said looking at him as he looked at her "More provocative photos that were locked in my safe."

"What?" He exclaimed and sat back, looking at her "How provocative?" He asked.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" She asked while watching him shake his head "Anyway, they weren't in the safe this morning, and my lawyer called to tell me that someone is trying to sell these ones now." She said putting her hands together on her lap as he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me about these?" He asked while stopping and put his hands on his hips.

"I didn't think I would need to," She said looking up at him "What Peter and I done in our relationship had nothing to do with you."

"Your my wife now," Joseph whispered while looking at her "And besides, what ever made you want to do these photos? Surely you should of had a feeling if these got out the press would have a field day?"

"They were took because we were deeply in love with each other and No," She said standing up and looked at him "I never thought that this might happen, I trusted him when these were took Joseph." She exclaimed "It's what normal couples do, and yes even though I was a Queen at the time I was trying so hard to be normal and be in a normal relationship." She said walking over to him and put her hands on his chest "If I knew that this was going to happen back then I wouldn't of done it, and I would of told you the moment we were married but in my defense, I actually forgot about them."

"How could you forget you had these taken?" He asked while looking into her eyes.

"It was over a year ago Joe, they were in my safe and then when Pierre asked me earlier what I wanted him to do with the photos of Peter and I in my suite, I suddenly remembered about them." She said looking at him.

"I honestly don't know what to say," He whispered while looking down at her "You never dared do anything like this when we were together before," He whispered.

"Things were different then," She whispered and watched him stand back.

"How were they different, you were still a Queen." He added and looked at his phone as it started ringing, and watched Clarisse as she lent over, grabbing the phone.

"It's Sophia," She said extending her hand out to him "You best answer it." She added and watched him take the phone then moved and sat down as he answered it.

"Yep," He said into the phone.

"It's just me, can you talk?" Sophia asked.

"Clarisse is here, but don't worry she knows we know." He said looking at Clarisse as she looked down "What's going on?"

"I have been in talks with the lawyers and the Police, I put forward an idea and they seem to think it will work." She said.

"What kind of idea," Joseph answered as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Put me on speaker, Mom needs to hear this now seeing though she knows." Sophia answered.

"Ok," He said looking at his phone "She wants it on speaker," He said doing it and put the phone on the coffee table "Ok, go Sophia." He said standing back and put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, well here's my idea." Sophia started "This person is still trying to sell these photos, and more personal ones have emerged since this morning."

"Yes we know." Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse looked up at him in surprise.

"Ok," Sophia answered, sensing the tension on the phone "Anyway, I put forward the idea of someone putting forward contact information, who is interested in buying these photos and we trap them."

"How is this going to work?" Clarisse asked "The person whose selling these clearly isn't stupid."

"Well that's just it, they would claim to be from a website company, you know one of these gossip websites that have nothing better to do other than break people up etc, and will arrange to meet them at the park or somewhere public, which will be full of cops and when the two are together the Police will jump in and arrest them."

"But who will do this?" Clarisse asked.

"Well it can't be me, because they may know me because of who my parents are, but I have a friend who may be able to help." Sophia answered.

"More people knowing my business," Clarisse sighed while resting her hand on her knee and looked at the phone.

"Maybe you should of thought about that before allowing such photos to be taken," Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse looked up at him.

"Seriously Dad, Mom, stop." Sophia snapped "I know this is a shock, but must you argue now of all times?" She exclaimed down the phone "Don't worry, the lawyers believe this plan will work, we just need your go ahead, Mom."

"Yes go ahead and do anything you need to." Clarisse said standing up "Please call us with news whenever you can."

"I will do," She nodded to herself "Talk later, love you both."

"We love you too," Joseph said while watching Clarisse walk through to the bedroom "Talk later," He said picking up the phone and hung up.

Standing alone for a few moments before walking over and stood in the door way, watching Clarisse as she laid across the bed, her arm covering her face.

"I'm going to make a start on dinner." Joseph said looking over at her.

"Hmmm." She answered and rolled over, turning her back to him.

"Ok," He whispered and walked away.

Heading downstairs he made a start on dinner, calling Clarisse when it was done. When she appeared she poured herself a glass of wine then looked over at Joseph as he dished up dinner.

"Did you want one?" She asked as he looked up.

"Oh no thank you, I have a beer." He answered and looked back down.

"Ok," She said taking a couple sips then poured some more before putting the bottle away "Have you heard back from Sophia yet?" She asked while walking over to the kitchen table.

"No, if I had, I would of told you." He said grabbing his beer and sat down at the table.

"Ok, sorry for asking." She said watching him then looked down at her dinner.

After a few moments Clarisse looked back up at him.

"I'm going to take a walk along the beach after dinner, did you want to join me?" She asked.

"Um..." He started and shook his head "No I'm going to stay here and wait for Sophia's call." He answered while looking up at her.

"Ok," She nodded "Would you mind if I went?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you like?" He said standing up "Forgive me but I don't really feel hungry anymore." He said grabbing his plate and threw his dinner in the bin.

"Joseph," Clarisse gasped while watching him walk towards the door "Joe." She exclaimed as he stopped "How much longer are you going to be mad at me for?" She asked while putting her hand on the table.

"I don't know," He shrugged and carried on.

"Great first night of the honeymoon," She whispered to herself while grabbing the bottle of wine "Brilliant!" She said and drank some more wine before pouring some more.

Being unable to finish her dinner she decided to go for that walk, sitting out on the sand, running everything around her head, when not long later Joseph appeared next to her.

"Sophia rang," He said as she looked up "They have the pictures, safe in her own safe ready for you to do whatever with when you get home." He said and looked out at the sea "They arrested the man, it was Viscount Mabrey," He added.

"Him," She gasped as he looked down at her "How did he get them?"

"Peter," He said and watched her stand up "They are both being charged for what they've done." He added "It's all over now,"

"Can we put it behind us then?" She asked while stepping closer "And maybe start to enjoy this honeymoon?"

"I don't think I can," He said stepping back and looked at her "Not tonight anyway."

"Joe?" She exclaimed as he started walking away and with a sigh she turned and sat back down.

Coming back in the house an hour later she drank some wine, poured some more and made a couple calls. When she was finished she headed upstairs to find Joseph sat on the bed reading.

"Just wanted to let you know," She said slowly walking over to the bed while sipping her wine "I just made arrangements for me to fly home in the morning." She said as he looked up at her in surprise.

"Why?" He asked and closed his book.

"Well I don't see any point staying here if this is how it's going to be?" She said sipping her wine and looked at him.

"You don't need to go," He added.

"Well you're obviously still mad at me, yes I know I messed up and allowed photos too be took without thinking and in a provocative manner, I have learned my lesson." She whispered while looking at him "But you are punishing me like I done this when we were together, when I didn't." She shrugged "So there's no point me staying is there."

"I'm sorry," He simply said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." She whispered as he looked back up at her.

"It's just knowing that you had such photos took, when you wouldn't let me do it all those years ago, does hurt you know." He whispered and watched her kneel on the bed beside him "And," He said looking down towards the bottom of the bed "In real life, any man would get turned on after finding such photos of their girlfriend, wife, lover etc." He said looking at her "But knowing that he took them does nothing for me, I'm sorry." He whispered "And it puts me off."

"I understand," She nodded and climbed of the bed "Can we at least try to make this work?" She said watching him "As I really don't want this to be the shortest marriage in Genovia."

"Just give me a little time," He said looking at her "That's all I need."

"Ok," She said looking at him as he went back to his book.

With a sigh she moved and went to sit on the balcony, messing around with her phone and drinking her wine when suddenly an idea popped into her head. Feeling a little naughty and spicy she stripped of and climbed into the hot tub. Resting her arms on the edge she couldn't believe what she was going to do, but taking another sip of wine and grabbing her phone seconds later she got ready.

Turning her head to the side, biting her bottom lip and leaving one arm resting on the edge of the hot tub as she extended her other arm out with her phone in her hand and took a photo of herself. Closing her eyes as she blushed, hardly believing that she just done it she searched for the photo in her phone and giggled when she saw the photo, showing a tiny bit of her bottom in the back ground.

Clearly satisfied with the photo she took another sip of wine and sent it to Joseph, hearing his phone beeping seconds later, she looked towards the doors and waited for him to appear.

Standing in the door way seconds later "You didn't just send me this?" He asked while slowly walking over while looking at the photo.

"I did," She nodded as he stood in front of her "I'm really really sorry about everything," She said looking up at him as he lent against the hot tub in front of her "But you know I'm feeling a bit daring and well I have started a new life now, so why not make the most of it?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry too," He smiled down at her then looked into the hot tub "I honestly can not believe that your naked in my hot tub." He smirked back down at her as she put her hand up, grabbing his belt and pulled him closer as she raised herself up a little and kissed him.

"Mmm," He moaned against her lips as he put his hands up, placing them either side of her head as the kiss became heated "You do know though right," He started between kisses then helped her remove his tshirt.

"What?" She asked and kissed him while undoing his belt and pants.

"That this photo you sent me," He smiled and pushed his boxers and pants down "I'm going to print it of and put it on my bedside table." He laughed while stepping in the hot tub.

"Joseph." She exclaimed while standing back in surprise.

"What?" He smiled "No one can see anything, you are covered." He smiled while moving and stood behind her, kissing the back of her shoulder and neck while putting his hands on her hips.

"Maybe, but still." She whispered while moving how she was before, with her arms resting on the edge of the hot tub.

"Oh come on, be daring." He grinned against her back while stepping between her legs.

"We will see," She smiled while turning her head to the side as he thrust into her "Oh god, mmmm." She moaned.

"Wait," He said leaning over as she watched him grab her phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked while watching him do something on her phone.

"Take a photo." He whispered in her ear then started kissing her neck.

"Joseph?" She whispered "Didn't you hate the idea of this earlier?"

"I do when other men took the photo," He whispered against her neck while moving his hand up, cupping her breast in the water "But when its you taking it for me, it's a real turn on." He whispered "My sexy wife!"

"Joseph?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise as he started teasing her nipple with his fingers.

"Just do it." He whispered and carried on kissing her shoulder.

"Ok," She took a deep breath and extended her arm again, taking a photo and closed her eyes as he took the phone.

"Mmm mmm so sexy," He whispered and looked down at her "Our secret." He whispered and tossed her phone onto her discarded cloths as she giggled "And now, I'm going to make love to my very sexy, sassy, beautiful wife." He grinned and started kissing his way over her back.

_The End._

ooOoo

Just wanted to thank you all for reading this sequel and for those who reviewed, you are the best. Thank you :)


End file.
